Couplers for optical fibers in which light is transmitted between one optical fiber and one or more other optical fibers are well known. However, such optic couplers heretofore known have suffered from a drawback in that it has been necessary to fuse the fibers together. Once the fibers are fused, it is difficult to take them apart. Also, it has been difficult to ensure that each fiber receives the same fraction of the incident light. Thus, there is a need for an optical coupler in which it is not necessary to fuse the optical fibers and in which each fiber receives the same fraction of incident light.